Lloyd Garmadon vs Lloyd Irving
LloydVsLloyd.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Lloyving.png|SuperSaiyan2Link (OLD) Description LEGO Ninjago vs Tales of Symphonia! These two dual blade wielders now not only share a name, but an arena! Which of the four sword will land the finishing blow? Interlude Wiz: Over the years, many heroes have shown their skill with two blades at once. But none have had quite this much skill... Boomstick: Or speed! Like damn, it can't just be a coincidence that they're both named Lloyd. Wiz: Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja. Boomstick: And Lloyd Irving, wielder of the Material Brand. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lloyd Garmadon Wiz: Born of a woman named Misako and the soon-to-be evil Lord Garmadon, young Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon didn’t know his father at all before his father was consumed by darkness and banished to the Underworld. Boomstick: Lloyd, however, heard of his father’s evil ways, and inspired to follow in his footsteps. But seeing how bad Lloyd was truly becoming, his mother, Misako, sent him off to… a boarding school? I feel like that wouldn’t turn out well… Wiz: Well… you’re right. And it wasn’t a boarding school, but a school to teach you how to be even worse…? Boomstick: I thought his mom was a good guy! Wiz: You and me both… But there, Lloyd learned the art of revenge… And then was expelled for not being bad enough. Sounds fun. But before he left, he stole a hood and a cape, planning to become evil all on his own. Boomstick: After a quick humiliation by our four main heroes however… Well, he walked off frustrated. And fell right into a Hypnobrai tomb! Lloyd took control of the Hypnobrai back into the village… just to be stopped by the Ninja again. From then on, it was just the Ninja humiliating Lloyd time after time. Wiz: But the final snake that Lloyd befriended was an evil snake known as Pythor, who was the last of his tribe. Lloyd and his new companion unleashed loads of destruction, before Pythor stole the Map of Dens and left Lloyd to be captured. Boomstick: And from then on, Lloyd was one of the ninja… although he really only got in the way most of the time. But during one fateful battle with a ninja-hunter known as Grundle, Lloyd knew that the only way to win… was with the Tea of Tomorrow. Wiz: And drinking this, Lloyd aged into a young man, old enough to become… the Green Ninja of legend. From then on, Lloyd’s skills skyrocketed. And through a battle with the almighty Overlord, his skills rose further. He became a real ninja, and the Golden Ninja. Boomstick: This now fully-fledged warrior holds a ton of powers! Initially, he wasn’t much of a fighter, simply allowing foes to mock his weird fighting stances until stronger allies arrived! Quite the strategy, I must say! Wiz: But, following the defeats of the Great Devourer and the Overlord, Lloyd’s skills vastly improved. Not only does he have control over Fire, Electricity, Earth, and Ice, but, as the Green Ninja, is the master in Ergokinesis, or Plasma manipulation. Boomstick: With this, Lloyd can not only power up other energy based weapons, but also create shields of energy! And balls of energy for melee purposes, and energy beams as well! But his most noticeable use for it is with Spinjitzu! Wiz: Spinjitzu allows for Lloyd to spin around, creating a tornado of Plasma. And he spins so fast that his foes can’t even see him. He also has another form of Spinjitzu known as Aitjitzu… which is basically the same thing. Boomstick: But he also wields a large variety of weapons! Normally he has two golden katana for some badass duel wielding! He’s also got some Nin-Jo staffs, Bowie Knives, a Blinding Staff, and a Double-Bladed Axe! Wiz: But aside from duel-wielding the golden katana, Lloyd’s main weapon is the Sword of Sanctuary. This sword is… amazing. Think of it as a Shulk simulator. The wielder can see the opponent’s next move before the even do it. However, the sword can not reveal the opponent's true motives. Boomstick: Which means that a fighter fighting unpredictably will be able to trick the sword easily! But, despite this flaw, it’s unlikely the opponent will know to utilize it! Wiz: But young Garmadon isn’t all power and skill. He’s got quite the speed. With the Lightning element alone he’s as fast as… well, lightning. And that’s easy to figure out, as the Ninja of Lightning himself, Jay, has been explicitly stated to be able to travel as fast as lightning as soon as he acquired the element. Boomstick: Not to mention, the whole Spinjitzu thing… just the fact that he’s able to concentrate while in that spinning tornado shows that he can react to things whilst spinning at 300mph shows that this guy is fast! Wiz: Lloyd is an amazing fighter, mastering everything he’s attempted to learn. He's versatile, mature, yet very destructive. A true ninja. You do not want to face this Green Ninja. Lloyd: Just because I'm the Green Ninja, doesn't mean I have to save the day. Especially, when I have friends to rely on. Lloyd Irving Wiz: Lloyd Irving’s life was… not so promising. Raised by a dwarf in a awful school. However, one day, Lloyd was woken up in class to find that the Oracle has arrived in his classroom. His professor instructed the class to stay and study while he headed off to the chapel… Boomstick: … But in normal delinquent fashion, Lloyd refused, and even headed off to the Chapel with his friends Colette Brunel, and Genis Sage! But, of course, when the main protagonist arrives, something bad is bound to happen… and it does! Wiz: They arrive just to find a group of Renegades attacking the Chapel. And the currently formed party was going to be killed by them right away… until they received help from a mercenary known as Kratos. Boomstick: The… God of War…? Wiz: … Different Kratos. Boomstick: Well, anyways… Long story short, Lloyd and Genis eventually get banned from their hometown of Iselia, through some weird attack by a group of Desians that is somehow blamed on the teens… Which is… kinda dumb! Wiz: Anyways, after going on multiple quests, Lloyd grew stronger and stronger, even being able to defeat the all-powerful Kratos in battle. And how did he do this? Boomstick: Well, I’m glad you asked! Lloyd’s two main and most iconic swords are the Material Brand blades, which are single-edged blades based on the elements of Fire and Ice, which Lloyd duel-wields! These blades are called the Flamberge and the Vorpal Sword respectively! Wiz: Despite coming across more powerful weapons, these are Lloyd’s main blades, and his favourite. He carries these everywhere. And for good reason, too. With these, lloyd has a multitude of techniques, such as the Demon Fang, which is a wave of energy that travels on the ground and over to the foe. Boomstick: Tiger Blade is a slashing skill for hitting foes in the sky! The Tempest skill is utilized for outmaneuvering foes and hitting several times, and the Beast is for immobilization! Plus he’s got the Sonic Thrust for a… well, really powerful thrust. Wiz: Sword Rain has Lloyd attack with many rapid sword thrusts, Guardian is for blocking most projectiles, Fierce Demon Fang as a shockwave emitted from the blades, Twin Tiger Blade for hitting twice, Hunting Beast which has Lloyd jump high and attack, and Super Sonic Thrust as an upgraded Sonic Thrust. Boomstick: And… wow! Lloyd sure has a large arsenal. And uh.. That’s all we could expect from a RPG hero, yeah? Wiz: Not quite… Lloyd has actually been shown to throw almost 300 swings per second. Boomstick: What?! Wiz: Well, it’s true. And that would mean that Lloyd can swing his blade 108,00,00 times in an hour, granted that he might tire.... Boomstick: You have GOT to be kidding me. Wiz: I am not. Lloyd is just one extremely fast, and powerful dual swordsman. His attacks aren’t much, sure, but he is very clearly skilled in the art of swordsmanship, and has reflexes to boot. He’s risen above powerful foes, and gained stronger allies. Boomstick: But damn! He has a Fire and an Ice sword… but not Fire and Ice techniques? That’s crazy. Wiz: He’s still only an RPG hero… Boomstick: Yeah, but……. Ughhhh…. Wiz: Just don’t worry about it, Boomstick. Lloyd is still an amazing combatant. Lloyd: How can he tell me not to worry after saying something like that? Fight! New Ninjago City was a large, urban location. Busy as always, it would be extremely hard to stand out in the crowd. That is... unless you're Lloyd Irving and his party of friends. With crazy hairstyles, and older fashioned clothes, both Lloyd and his friend, Genis Sage, stuck out like a sore thumb. This, naturally, garnered them some attention. Most of it was just weird looks, but this town was special. Out of the crowd pushed a young man, clad in green, who stopped Lloyd and Genis in their tracks, with a sombre expression. He was the hero of this city, with many wins under his belt, and he was determined that the city wouldn't be damaged ever again. "Hey!" The green ninja-like man shouted. "You've been... causing some suspision around the city. It's hard to ignore, really" "What of it?" Lloyd asked, placing his hands on his hips. "We haven't done anything. Simply passing through, seeing the sights." Lloyd Garmadon, the green-clad power of authority, scratched the back of his head. He was still a bit young, not too keen on getting into battles. "I can't argue with the people. You're scaring the civillians, man. With the... swords, and such." Genis stepped forwards, but Irving held his hand out to keep him back. Speaking anyways, Sage said, "You and your fellow humans need not feel threatened. We won't do anything... unless you start it first." "There's not much more I can do..." Garmadon sighed, hand hovering on the golden katana strapped on his back. Lloyd's eyebrows arched, lowering his own hands to feel the hilt of his Flamberge. "What, are we going to be wrongly kicked out of this city too...?" Irving grumbed. He, too, had been in many battles, and suffered many inconveniences. But he would be ready to defend himself. "Genis, stand back, I'll handle this. It's time to take fighting the authorities to another level." "As Green Ninja, I suggest you stand down. But I shall do what I must, to eliminate danger in Ninjago City." Genis Sage rolled his eyes, and then backed off along with the rest of the pedestrians. "Humans and their presumptions..." The green-clad Lloyd and the red-clad Lloyd unsheathed their swords gently, both duel-wielders facing each other with a hopes to get this inconvenience over quickly. There was nothing left to do, except... 'FIGHT!' Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years